Before the Alliance
by Chris Carver
Summary: This is basically my version of Season one of Code Lyoko, just with my OCs. I hope you all enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: XANA Awakens Part 1

**Before the Alliance**

**This is my version of season one of Code Lyoko. The only difference is that it will revolve around my characters.**

**I do not own Code Lyoko. I do own my own OCs.**

_Chelsea's POV_

I walked into an abandoned warehouse, hoping to salvage for parts for my robots when I came across a sort of computer hardware. I stood in front of the hardware and placed my hands on the switch.

"I hope I'm not gonna regret this in a minute." I muttered to myself, then fired up the computer.

Once it was online, I walked over to the monitor and sat in a chair I brought. "Now, let's see what you've got under the hood, my friend." I said as I typed on the computer.

A few seconds later, I saw the face of a boy with blood red hair. He appeared to be sleeping.

"Oh, wow. What's all this? A video game?" I asked, but I woke the boy up.

He looked around, then looked at me. "W- Who are you? W- Where am I?" He asked.

/The Next Morning, in Science Class\

_General POV_

DJ Lee sat by the window and looked out it.

"Excuse me. Are you DJ Lee?" Someone asked.

DJ looked and saw who asked the question. "That depends. Who wants to know?"

"Brady Naves, his brand new roommate."

"What?"

"I'm new at the academy and the principal told me to move in with you."

"Latch onto me sounds more like it. Look, we don't exactly go way back, so for now, just take it nice and slow."

"You got it. Nice and slow." Brady said when a blonde haired girl walked over to them.

"DJ, sweetheart. I have a surprise for you." She said.

"What kind of surprise?" DJ asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Come by my dorm at 8:00 tonight and you'll find out." With that, the girl walked away.

"DJ, sweetheart? Who's the good looking babe?" Brady asked.

"Jessie. She's the principal's daughter. All the guys have flipped for her, but she's only flipped for me. She's totally braindead and a leech, too."

"In that case, it's no point."

After science was over, Brady and DJ walked out, Brady finishing up a joke and laughing at it.

"You get it?" Brady asked DJ.

"No, but what I am beginning to get is that you're determined not to leave me alone." DJ said, clearly getting annoyed.

"We're gonna have to get to know each other. And you'll see, by the end of the day, you won't be able to do without me."

/At the warehouse\

_Chelsea's POV_

I typed on the computer, wanting to talk to that boy.

"Artificial intelligence? Can you hear me?" I asked, and the boy appeared.

"Yes, but, would you mind calling me something else?" He asked.

"Sure thing. How do you like the name 'Victor'?"

"Victor?" He repeated, then rubbed his chin. "I like that. But what I'd really like is for you to tell me what I'm doing in this strange and virtual world."

"Well, that's a little tougher to explain, but I already have a couple of answers. You're part of a virtual environment called Lyoko, and you've gotta try and get out of there. Look around for a door, or something."

/On Lyoko\

_General POV_

Victor walked to the entrance of the tower.

"Chelsea, I can't find a way out." He said, then walked right through the tower wall to a forest. "Chelsea, I'm outside. This is crazy. You've got to see this."

_"I'd love to. Think you can send me a visual?"_

"I'll try." Victor said, then Chelsea saw what he was seeing.

"Oh, wow." Chelsea said, then a map of an ice region, a mountainous region, and a desert region appeared with the forest region.

_"Victor, there's not just a forest out there. There's an entire world! I count four sectors. Each one is different."_

Victor then saw two cockroach looking monsters.

"Chelsea, I'm not all alone out here. There are some animals."

_"That's incredible! A virtual environment with living creatures. Can you get close?"_

Just as she finished, the monsters began shooting at him.

"Chelsea, they're attacking me!"

_"Run away, Victor! Get back to the tower!"_

As he made his way to the tower, Victor took a hit, but landed in the tower.

"Your life points are regenerating." Chelsea said, then left to head back to the school.

/At the school\

A girl walked away from the vending machine with her drink, with DJ staring at her until Brady was talking to him about something. Suddenly, they heard a girl scream. It was…

"Jernigan!" DJ shouted as Chelsea slumped down. He put her glasses on her face and looked at Brady. "I'll take her to the nurse. Go tell a teacher." He said, and Brady took off to inform a teacher what happened.

"She took a minor electric shock, but she'll be okay." The nurse said.

"You wanted some juice, and you got some." DJ joked.

"Very funny, Lee. But thanks, all the same." Chelsea said.

"Don't mention it. I'll swing by and check on you after my martial arts class."

/In the gymnasium\

After the instructor finished pointlessly telling a story, she said for DJ and the girl from earlier to begin sparring. The sparring match ended up with the girl pinning DJ to the floor, but they both blushed.

"Okay. That'll do it for tonight. Bow to your partners and go get some sleep." The teacher said.

The girl bowed, but DJ did not. The girl scoffed, clearly insulted.

DJ walked back to his room and saw his stuff was destroyed. "What in the world?" He asked as he saw a baby bulldog sitting on his bed.

"Meatball." Brady said.

"Where did this dog come from?"

"He's mine. He's not used to being cooped up, but pets aren't allowed at Pickens."

"Well, I can assure you the principal will be glad to hear about this dog." DJ said, then left the room. He passed by Chelsea's room and she screamed again.

He opened the door and saw she was being attacked by her robots.

"Wow. You should maybe recharge their batteries." DJ joked.

"I had nothing to do with it. They just attacked me. And they're just programmed to fetch a ball." Chelsea said.

"Well, I think I'll stay. What if you get attacked by a hair dryer and I'm not around?"

Chelsea sighed. "Tell me if you can keep a secret." DJ rose an eyebrow, but nodded.

The two of them then walked to the warehouse. "So, this is the megacomputer you mentioned?" DJ inquired.

"Yeah. And it's a Supercomputer. It's ultrapowerful. And it contains an entire virtual world." Chelsea said as Victor appeared.

"Hello, Chelsea." He said.

"Who the dude with the blood red hair?" DJ asked.

"This is Victor. He lives on Lyoko." Chelsea replied.

"You designed him, didn't you?" DJ asked.

"No. I woke up after Chelsea started up the Supercomputer. I don't know who I am." Victor replied.

"Victor has to hide in some sort of tower. If he leaves it, monsters will try to get rid of him." Chelsea said.

"Well, then shut it down. It sounds dangerous." DJ said.

"But I wanna help Victor and see if I can get him out of Lyoko." Chelsea said, and DJ rose an eyebrow.

"How do you intend to bring him out?" He asked her.

Chelsea smirked. "I'm glad you asked." She said, then led him to the scanners and explained the process.

"Chelsea, this stuff is all science fiction." DJ said after she finished explaining the process.

"Well, what if you guys tested the process?" Victor suggested.

"I could do that. But I'll need a guinea pig." Chelsea said as DJ smirked.

"I have an idea for a guinea pig. I'll be right back." He said, then took off.

A few minutes later, DJ came back with Brady's dog, Meatball.

"We're good, Chelsea. The dog's in the scanner." DJ said, unaware that Meatball came out of the scanner, but Brady got trapped in it.

"Okay. Transfer, guinea pig. Scanner, guinea pig… Wait a minute. That's a big dog." Chelsea said.

"That's not a dog. That's Brady Naves!" DJ exclaimed.

"I don't know how to stop the process."

Brady then landed on his rear in the forest region.

"Ouch!" Brady said, then looked around. "Where am I?" He asked, then looked at himself. "And why am I dressed up like a giant green cat?"

_"Um, Brady Naves?"_

"Yeah? Who's calling me?"

_"It's Chelsea Jernigan. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah. This place is amazing." Brady said, then got his attention drawn to the same monsters that attacked Victor.

"That's not so amazing. There are these giant cockroaches here. Is that normal?"

_"Yeah, it is."_

"Great."

_"Not really. You better get out of there."_

As Brady was running, DJ looked at Chelsea. "Can you send me and Jessie in there to help him?"

"I'll try. Get in one of the scanners and I'll send you there." Chelsea said.

"Wait, what? Send us where, DJ?" Jessie asked.

"To a virtual world where weird monsters wanna massacre you. You wanted to go out with me, now's your chance." DJ told her.

"No, thanks. I'm not really into virtual worlds, and besides, I couldn't possibly miss cheer practice tomorrow."

"Okay, see you, chicken. Chelsea, I'm ready."

"Roger. Brady, hang on. DJ Lee is on his way."

"Perfect. I was starting to get lonely." Brady said and within the next few seconds, DJ landed on his rear and then admired himself when he stood up.

"How come he gets to be a samurai?" Brady whined.

"I guess the Supercomputer reads into your subconscious desires and copies them onto your digital incarnation." Chelsea explained.

"I don't dream about giant green cats. What's more, I'd rather have a weapon like DJ, not these great big useless paws." Brady said as an arrowhead shot out of his paw.

It barely missed DJ and then went flying in the direction it was fired in.

"Watch it, man." DJ said.

"Hmm. These arrows are pretty cool. I take back what I said."

_"Guys, I'm sending you a guy named Jacob Pair. He says he wants to help."_ Chelsea said.

"Okay, Chelsea. We'll wait on him." DJ said as Jacob Pair landed in front of them in a silver bodysuit with a giant sword.

"Overcompensating with that oversized cake knife?" DJ joked.

_"No time, boys. Try and hook up with Victor in his tower. I'll give you the coordinates."_

While they waited, the trio kept walking.

"So, who's this Victor?" Jacob asked.

"A virtual guy who lives here on Lyoko." DJ replied.

"Cool." Brady said.

"Yeah, but I get the impression that Jernigan's flipped for him." DJ said.

"For a virtual dude? Is she crazy?" Jacob asked.

"Maybe. Hey, Chelsea, are you gonna give us those coordinates or not?" DJ asked.

"Forget it. Let's try that tower." Brady said, pointing to a tower. The trio ran to the tower.

"Is there a door?" Brady asked, then stumbled into the tower, followed by Jacob and DJ.

"I can't hold on. You guys are too heavy. Drop your swords." Brady said.

"Forget it." DJ and Jacob said at the same time.

The three of them then ended up in the icy region.

"What just happened? Where did the forest go?" Brady asked.

"How should we know?" Jacob asked.

"Guys, you see that tower? Weird how it's not the same color." DJ said, pointing at a red tower.

"And look at those creatures. They're pretty weird." Brady said as cube-shaped monsters approached them.

DJ drew his saber, as Jacob raised his zweihander. They deflected the lasers coming from the monsters.

"So, how do you kill these things?" DJ asked.

"Beats me." Brady said, just before he was devirtualized, followed by Jacob. DJ stabbed one of the monsters in the symbol that looked like an eye before he was devirtualized as well.

"Well, at least we're still alive." DJ muttered.

"If you say so." Jacob said.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Brady said.

After the three of them got their footing, they ran to help Chelsea, who was being attacked by one of the wires.

After they managed to save her, Chelsea had to check on Victor.

"Victor, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Everything okay on your side?" He asked.

"Yes, but we're a little shaken up. Well, it could've been worse."

For them, it will get worse.

**That's chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy. Y'all know the process.**


	2. Chapter 2: XANA Awakens Part 2

DJ, Jessie, and Jacob sat at a table when Brady walked up.

"Hey guys. Sleep well?" He asked with a spiked up hairstyle.

"Huh? What's with the hairdo?" DJ asked.

"Lyoko style. It's pretty trendy, huh? Meow." Brady said, then started gorging himself on his breakfast.

"Do you always eat that much?" Jacob asked.

"No. I'm not that hungry today, in fact. Has anyone seen Chelsea?"

"She was up all night in her room working on Lyoko after putting that Supercomputer back together." DJ replied.

"Man, that girl's a female Einstein."

"Who's Einstein?" Jessie asked.

_In Chelsea's room, Chelsea's POV_

"Unfortunately, you're not like DJ, Brady, or Jacob. You can't be devirtualized when you lose all your life points." I told Victor.

"Too bad. At least now I know how to change Sectors." Victor said.

"Yes. And I also found out what the towers are for. They're portals between the real world and the virtual world, and when they're red, it means they're activated."

"Are you sure?"

"Just about. And they may be the way to materialize you on Earth. Unbelievable, huh? I can't wait to tell the others about it."

_In the yard, General POV_

"You want us to go back to Lyoko to get Victor into a red tower?" DJ asked Chelsea.

"Like I said, I'm sure that's the only way to bring him into the real world." Chelsea replied. "Pretty wild, huh?"

"Pretty dangerous, you mean." Brady said.

"Yeah. We could've all been wiped out for good last night." Jacob agreed.

"They're both right. We're better off shutting down the Supercomputer. Too bad for Victor, but still, it's not like he's human." DJ said.

"But he's still a sort of intelligent being. He's got emotions like we do." Chelsea said.

"You see? I told you guys. She's madly in love with a computer program." DJ said.

"Come on, guys. Be cool. I'm just asking you to go there one last time." Chelsea said.

"We can't even get past the monsters." Brady said.

"He's right. We'll probably get ourselves blown away in a heartbeat." Jacob said.

"If only there were at least four of us, but Jessie's too scared." DJ said.

"What? No, I'm not. I really do want to go with you guys to Lyoko, but when cheerleading practice is over." Jessie said.

"Thanks, Jessie. So, here's the scoop: As soon as Victor is materialized into the real world, I give you my word that I'll shut down the Supercomputer. Meanwhile, we gotta keep this a secret."

"Promise." DJ said.

"I swear." Brady said.

"So do I." Jacob said.

"Ditto. I can't wait to see what I look like on Lyoko." Jessie said.

"Me too. With some luck, I won't be the dumbest looking one in the group." Brady said as DJ stood up.

"DJ, where are you going? Aren't you coming to see my cheerleading routine?" Jessie asked.

"No, I got something important to take care of." DJ said.

_DJ's POV_

I walked into the gymnasium, ready for round two with that girl from last night. The next thing I heard was…

"Back for another thrashing?" The girl asked.

"Well, I don't like ending on a bad note." I replied.

"That's good. I like a challenge."

"You're gonna get one."

We then walked to the court, bowed to each other, and then took a fighting stance. I charged at her, and we began to spar.

_Meanwhile, on Lyoko_

The activated tower sent out pulsations through another tower to the forest, all the way to the tower Victor was in, ending his meditation.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Jessie was on her way to cheerleading practice when an electric sphere came out of a socket.

Victor grew concerned. "Chelsea? Chelsea, can you hear me? Chelsea?"

_On Earth_

"It's true that, at first, I thought Jessie was a real babe, but the more I get to know, the more I realize she's a –How can I put this tactfully?" Brady said.

"A turkey?" Chelsea finished.

"Exactly." Brady said.

"You kidding me? She makes turkeys seem smart." Jacob joked, getting his friends to laugh.

Meanwhile, Jessie was performing her cheerleading routine, but her baton flew out of her hand as she finished and hit the gym teacher in the head, with the other cheerleaders laughing.

"Sorry, Jessie. Cheerleading is not about being a boomerang juggling baboon." Mrs. Wilson said.

On Lyoko, Victor stood at the exit to the tower, clenched his fist, and then walked outside. As soon as he was out, he took off running after where the pulsations were leading him, knowing those monsters would be after him.

_In the gym, DJ's POV_

The girl and I stopped sparring to take a breath.

"Have you been training for long?" I asked her.

"Yeah. My parents think it's weird." She told me.

"Not me. By the way, I'm DJ. You're Jordie, right?" I asked, but she tripped me.

"That's what my parents, call me. But I prefer Jordan."

_On Lyoko, General POV_

Victor arrived in the mountain region through a tower and looked around once he was outside. Once he saw it was clear, he ran, but stopped to sense where those pulsations were. While he was doing that, a laser went past his shoulder, forcing him to take cover behind nearby rocks.

Meanwhile, Jessie went back to her room, furious at what she was called.

"A baboon, huh? Why not a macaw, while she's at it?" She grumbled as she opened the door to her room, but while she was deciding what clothes to change into, the electric orb from before appeared and shocked her.

Chelsea, Jacob, and Brady were in the library, with Chelsea typing on her laptop.

"Aha. Bingo." Chelsea said.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"A couple of days ago, I dug up a brand new program on the Supercomputer called 'Return to the Past', and I just figured out how to activate it." Chelsea replied.

"That's great, Mrs. Einstein, but could you give me a hand with my electrochemistry report?" Brady asked.

"Brady, are you planning on calling me 'Mrs. Einstein' forever?"

"Uh, why not? So, what about my report?"

As Chelsea was speaking, Brady quickly wrote down everything she said.

"What? You mean all I have to do is say that?" Brady asked.

"Well, of course not. You have to give examples." Chelsea said.

"Listen." Jacob whispered as two students were walking past them.

"-Jessie. Mrs. Wilson had to take her to the infirmary." One said.

"What'd she do? Pull a muscle in her brain trying to add two plus two?" The other said.

"No, man. She got electrocuted."

_On Lyoko, Victor's POV_

I still stood behind the rock, but the monster stopped firing.

"Chelsea? Are you there? Answer me." I requested, but got tired of waiting, so I took off as soon as I saw a bridge. As soon as I did, the monster resumed firing at me. I then began running, but the monster began chasing me.

Before long, another monster came towards me, trapping me. I took off to the edge of the bridge and looked down, then leaped off the edge into a freefall, but the monsters were still after me.

After quite a fall, I landed and the monsters were thrown off the edge, but then two flying monsters came towards me. I took off running with them following.

_DJ's POV_

Jordan and I were still sparring when I flipped us both over and landed on top of her. I then saw her blush and knew I did, too, and then I laid down next to her.

"Call it a tie?" She asked me.

"Okay. Anyway, I gotta go. My friends are gonna start wondering where I am. Same for you." I told her.

"I don't have any friends." She said.

Just then, some sort of electric monster showed up and attacked us.

"Whoa. What is that thing?" Jordan asked.

"No time to explain. Come on. We gotta get out of here. Quick!" I said and then we ran.

_Outside the infirmary, General POV_

The principal, Mrs. Wolf, looked at two female students.

"You're the ones who brought Jessica here. What happened?"

"She was in her room and she was attacked by this electricity monster that jumped from her coat hanger." A girl named Amanda Harris said.

"Would you try to be serious, Harris? You're the one who's fixing to get a shock in a moment."

Chelsea, Brady, and Jacob heard what happened and took off to the warehouse.

Meanwhile, DJ and Jordan managed to escape from the electric monster.

"It was as if that electrical thing was alive. What is going on?" Jordan asked as DJ got a call from Chelsea.

"Yeah, Chelsea?"

"DJ? Great. I really need you. Jessie just got electrocuted by some sort of giant-"

"Electric thing?" DJ finished.

"Huh? Yeah. How did you know?"

"Because that same electric thing attacked me in the gymnasium. This is getting more and more dangerous, you and your Supercomputer."

"All the more reason to materialize Victor ASAP. We have to get to Lyoko, and bring him to the red tower. If it works, we can shut the computer down tonight. We'll meet you in town." Chelsea said, then hung up.

DJ hung up as well. "Sorry, Jordan, but I've gotta go."

"Hang on. You seem to know what's going on here. What was this electrical thing that attacked us? And what is this Supercomputer you're talking about?" Jordan asked.

"Look, I don't have time to explain."

"Okay. You have time for a third round, then?"

"You're as stubborn as a mule, aren't you?"

"That's right, and since I have no friends, I have lots of time."

"Aw, come on. I'll explain on the way."

They both made into town when they ran into Chelsea, Brady, and Jacob.

"Hey, who's this other girl?" Chelsea whispered.

"This is Jordan. She was there when I was attacked, but she knows how to fight, so I thought…" DJ said.

"Okay, okay. Later. Right now, we have to get to the warehouse. Let's go." Chelsea said as the five of them took off for the warehouse.

_On Lyoko, Victor's POV_

I took cover in a cave, and thought I had lost the monsters, but they found me again. As soon as I heard them, I started running again. I got shot in the arm, but kept running. After a few minutes, I made it to the tower. Once I was inside, I walked to the edge of the platform, and stepped off.

A few seconds later, I finally made it to the icy region, but some cube-looking monsters then started chasing me as I ran.

_On Earth, General POV_

The five teens made it to the warehouse with the electric monster chasing them.

"So, who's this Victor?" Jordan asked.

"You're going to be meeting him in just a minute. Go straight to the scanners and get ready for the big plunge." Chelsea said.

"'The big plunge'? But, I don't have a bathing suit."

"Relax. You won't be needing one." Brady said as Chelsea contacted Victor.

"Victor, can you hear me? Victor?" Chelsea said.

"Chelsea. I'm being chased by monsters." Victor said.

_"Why did you leave the tower before we got there? Are you crazy?"_

"I heard some strange pulsations. I wanted to see what they were."

"Okay. I'm sending you backup. For now, just try and hide somewhere."

Victor was running until he found a cave. Once inside, he stepped on ice pads until he reached the end. Unfortunately, he became trapped as monsters tried reaching him.

While he waited, Jordan stood in the middle of the four scanners. "This story of yours is pure science fiction." She told the trio.

"Uh, yeah, except that it's for real." DJ said, causing Jordan to raise an eyebrow.

"You guys ready? I'm starting up the procedure. Transfer Brady. Transfer Jacob. Transfer DJ." Chelsea said.

"Don't tell me you're scared." DJ said to Jordan while smirking.

"Wait! I'm coming, too." Jordan said.

"Okay. Transfer Jordan. Scanner Jordan. Scanner Brady. Scanner Jacob. Scanner DJ. Virtualization."

All four of them were virtualized into the ice region.

"Bummer. I'm still a big green cat." Brady said when they heard a thud.

"Ouch!" Jordan said, then stood up.

"Wow. That outfit is pretty sharp." Brady said.

Jordan was wearing an outfit that made her seem like a Japanese geisha.

"It's not fair! I'm the only one who looks like a nitwit on Lyoko." Brady complained.

"Uh, mind telling me where we are?" Jordan asked.

"In a virtual world." DJ said.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Jacob said.

_"Move it! Victor needs you. He's in danger." _Chelsea said.

"Okay, here we go!" Brady said.

Jacob looked back at Jordan. "You coming?" He called to her.

"Yeah." Jordan said, then took off running.

_Meanwhile in the cave, Victor's POV_

I saw two of those cockroach monsters were now standing with the cube-looking monster. The cube monster shot a laser on the ice I was standing on, but it gave me the force I needed to reach a tunnel I saw when I first arrived in the cave. The cockroach monsters followed after me, but I managed to make it into the tunnel.

One of the small monsters followed me, but it was destroyed after it hit the ice berg I hit. But after it exploded, more of those cube monsters showed up.

"Chelsea?" I asked.

Suddenly, the guy I recognized as DJ came flying in, but I also saw some silver smoke, which formed into another guy in a silver bodysuit with a giant sword.

"Are you Victor? I'm Brady. Chelsea does have good taste." A guy dressed like a green cat said to me.

"Stow the chit-chat, okay?" The guy in the silver suit, who I presumed was Jacob, said.

"Jacob's right. Concentrate on the monsters." DJ said.

"Hey, guys, I don't have a weapon." A girl said, when I rose an eyebrow.

"What's that thing sticking out of your back?" I asked her.

She noticed and pulled it out. "A fan? That's all?" She asked.

"Try throwing it at them. You never know." Brady said.

She threw it and it cut through the last monster.

"Not bad." DJ said.

"Wow. I think I'll keep it." The girl said. "I'm Jordan, by the way." She said to me.

_"Nice work. Now, bring Victor into the red tower so we can materialize him."_ Chelsea said and we took off for the tower.

_General POV_

_"Hey, Brady, I think I've got a good life-size example for your electrochemistry report." _Chelsea said.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" Brady asked.

_"A nice little electric monster. Where are you guys?"_

"We're coming up to the tower." DJ said.

_"Hurry it up, then. Things are about to start jumping over here. Watch it, guys. There are some more monsters coming your way." _Chelsea said as two more monsters showed up.

"Great, Krabs. Who's got the tartar sauce?" Brady joked as they turned around and ran, but Jacob was devirtualized by the Krabs.

Brady and DJ circled back around and attacked the monsters.

"Go on! Beat it, Krabs. The tide is coming in." Brady said as Jordan threw her fan at the monster, but didn't destroy it.

"Ugh. These guys are not only ugly, they're tough." Brady said, then was devirtualized.

"Chelsea. Brady just got devirtualized." Victor said. "Chelsea?"

Jordan and DJ were running with the Krabs chasing them when DJ looked at Jordan.

"Wanna give it a try?" He asked her.

"Uh-huh." She replied as DJ ran ahead. Jordan slid and DJ's feet landed on hers and she gave him the liftoff to destroy one of the Krabs.

Jordan got shot in the leg after catching her fan.

"Jordan!" DJ exclaimed, then ran to help her, but was thrown out of the way by the Krab, and was devirtualized.

"Victor, get back to the red tower." DJ ordered as he was devirtualizing.

Victor was about to run when a Krab blocked his path. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded him and an ice wall formed between him and the Krab.

"Was it you who just did that?" Jordan asked him.

"Yes, I think so." Victor said.

"Run to the tower! Hurry!" She ordered and Victor took off.

"Chelsea, it's okay. Victor's- ugh." Jordan tried to say, but was devirtualized.

Jessie, her mother, and Mrs. Wilson arrived in the warehouse and saw the electric monster.

"What is all this about?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

Jessie screamed. Mrs. Wilson ran to Chelsea, but was caught by the electric monster just as Victor reached the top of the tower.

He jumped back a step when a screen appeared. He then placed his hand on it and it showed him his true name.

"Christopher." He repeated as the tower deactivated.

The electric monster released Mrs. Wilson and disappeared.

"What is going on here? What were those flashes?" Mrs. Wolf asked as DJ, Jordan, Brady, and Jacob came to the computer.

"Jessie?!" DJ exclaimed.

"DJ!" Jessie said, then ran to try and hug him, but he backed away.

"You swore to us you wouldn't tell!"

"I came here to save you, DJ. And what's this girl doing here?"

"None of your business." Jordan snapped.

"What about Victor? Is he here?" Chelsea asked.

"No. Sorry, Chelsea, but it didn't work. He didn't materialize." DJ replied.

"Alright. That's enough, Jernigan. I order you to shut this thing down now, and then you can explain to me exactly what this is about." Mrs. Wolf said.

"I think we oughta alert the authorities right away." Mrs. Wilson said.

"Me too, Rita. It's much too dangerous. I told you so, didn't I?" Jessie said.

"You're nothing but a rotten traitor." DJ said.

"No more than you are, DJ, darling."

"Let's go, Jernigan. Kill this thing immediately and follow me." Mrs. Wolf said.

"No." Chelsea defied as she typed on the computer.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rita asked Chelsea.

"I'm launching a new program. With a little luck, it'll work." Chelsea replied.

"What kind of program?" DJ asked.

"Return to the Past now." Chelsea said as a white aura expanded from the warehouse.

Everyone ended up at the vending machine.

"What happened, anyway? What are we doing here?" DJ asked.

"We were doing this yesterday. You don't think…." Jordan said, trailing off as Chelsea walked up to them.

"Mrs. Einstein, you're a genius. Your Return to the Past, it works." Brady said.

"What's that? What are you talking about?" Chelsea asked.

"You haven't the Supercomputer and Lyoko and my big green cat costume, huh?"

"Y- You know all about Lyoko? But how come?"

"That's weird." Jacob said.

"It looks like the return in time didn't work on her." Jordan said.

"Come on. We're gonna fill you in." DJ said.

All five of them were in Chelsea's room, with Christopher on Chelsea's computer.

"But why would I not remember anything?" Chelsea asked.

"Maybe because you were the only one who didn't get digitalized on Lyoko." Jordan said.

"Yes, that could be. Well, tomorrow, I'm going to the warehouse first thing, and scan myself."

"No, Chelsea. We have to shut down the Supercomputer and you know it. It's too dangerous." Christopher said.

"But, Victor…" Chelsea started.

"Christopher." He corrected, winking at her. "When I went into the tower, I- I remembered my name."

"Christopher. That's even better than Victor. But what about bringing you in? I promised." Chelsea said, then looked at the others. "Give me one more night to figure it out, okay? I'll find a way."

The others looked at each other and agreed.

"Okay." DJ said.

"Thanks, guys."

"We'll meet up in the warehouse tomorrow morning to see how you're doing." Jacob said as everyone but Chelsea left her room.

"DJ! What are you doing there?! I've been waiting for you for an hour! I've never been stood up like this before!" Jessie fumed.

"There's always a first time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm with my friends." DJ said as the four of them walked away.

"I'll make you pay! Did you hear that, huh, DJ?!"

"I've a bad feeling about this girl, Jessie. I get the idea that she's gonna give us a lot of grief." Brady said.

_The next morning, at the warehouse_

"Hi. Well, find anything?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. X.A.N.A." Chelsea replied.

"X.A.N.A.? What's that?" Brady asked.

"A super dangerous program. Like a virus which can control electricity. And it activates towers on Lyoko to gain access to your world." Christopher replied.

"So the red tower, the electricity monster, the weird symbol, the monsters on Lyoko, all of that was X.A.N.A.?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. Only Christopher can counter it by deactivating the tower that it uses for attacks in the real world." Chelsea replied.

"That's great. What about materializing Christopher?" DJ asked.

"I can do it, but I need some time. It's dangerous. X.A.N.A. can attack at any moment."

"Be reasonable, Chelsea. We better just shut this thing down." Christopher said, and the others closed their eyes for a second.

"Listen, now that we know how to neutralize X.A.N.A., we just have to get Christopher to the activated tower." DJ said.

"We can find to counter the attacks while Mrs. Einstein figures out how to bring Christopher back to Earth, right?" Brady asked.

"I say we do it." Jacob said.

"It's risky, but I think we should. After all, we are Lyoko Warriors, aren't we?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah." DJ, Brady, and Jacob said at the same time.

"You really think you can do it?" Christopher asked Chelsea.

"They don't call me Mrs. Einstein for nothing. In a few weeks, I'll have it figured out. In the meantime, let's not forget about our pact, huh?" Chelsea asked.

"Hey, relax. We all know how to keep a secret." Jordan said.

**That's chapter two. Every chapter after this one will be from season one. Y'all know what to do.**


	3. Chapter 3: Teddygodzilla

_In France, Aelita's POV_

I sat on my bed, crying as I looked at a picture of me, my twin brother, Christopher, and my parents.

"I m-miss you guys s-so much." I said through sobs.

I buried my face in my hands and kept crying. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "C-Come in…."

My friends came into my room. "Hey, princess…." Odd greeted.

Jeremy sat by me. "Are you okay?"

"N-No, I'm not….. I miss my family….." I answered truthfully.

Jeremy then hugged me. "It's okay. You have us…."

The others nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We're here for you, Aelita." Yumi said.

"T-Thanks, guys…." I told them.

Odd kindly took the photo album I had in my lap and looked at the picture. "Is the kid your brother?"

I nodded. "Y-Yeah. That's Christopher. We're twins. He was born five minutes after me. I m-miss him."

"Well, why don't we start a search for him?" Ulrich suggested, but I shook my head.

"I've searched on the Internet all night with no results."

"Well, what about social networks? If you sent a picture of the two of you, you could get a lot of people to help find him." Jeremy said, giving me a new sense of hope.

"I'll do it."

"If you'd like, we can look around town. He may be here in France." William offered and I accepted.

I then flipped through the photo album until I found a picture of me and Christopher. I took a picture of it with my phone, then typed on my laptop.

"Hi. This is the first time I'm using a social media site, but I have a good reason. I'm looking for my twin brother. Christopher, if you're out there and you see this message, please let me know." I read aloud after I typed it, then posted the message and the picture.

_In America, Chelsea's POV_

I was typing on my computer to contact Christopher.

"Christopher? This is Chelsea. Do you read me? Christopher?" I called.

A second later, I saw his face on my screen.

"Hi. How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Okay. I didn't see anything unusual around the towers. It all seems quiet. Well, for the moment."

"You know, I'm making progress with my research, so you can come live with us."

"The key to materialization? You found it as last?"

"Well, no. Not yet, but I'm working on it. It's just a matter of time. Then X.A.N.A. won't be able to do anything to harm you or us."

"That's great. Thanks."

_In the auditorium, General POV_

"Don't look so gloomy, DJ. Is it because of Gabby? You could've said yes not because of me and this prom." Jordan told DJ, who had turned down a seventh grader named Gabby's invite to take her to prom.

"Even if Brady was your date?" Jacob joked.

"Jessie really did come on strong. If meanness is one of the qualities of a beauty queen, she'll get re-elected, all right." DJ said.

"That's true, but try to get Miss World to see that." Chelsea said.

"Miss World, huh? Miss In-Her-Own-World sounds more like it." Brady said, making the others laugh while Jessie just growled.

/Later that day\

Students crowded around Mrs. Wolf and a frightened Jessie while Chelsea and the others were not far away.

"Whaddya say we take a look to make sure our old friend X.A.N.A. isn't behind this?" Brady suggested, and the others agreed.

"What do you think, guys?" DJ asked as they stood outside Jessie's room.

"A simple short circuit. Too many appliances plugged in at the same time." Chelsea concluded.

"Yeah. The Hi-Fi lights, lady shaver, curling iron, all together. What do you expect to happen?" Jordan asked.

"Not to mention the brain stimulator. Although, she probably never figured out how to use it." Brady joked.

"Nice one, dude." Jacob said.

/A few minutes later\

_Jacob's POV_

Brady and I were walking to our rooms when we saw Gabby crying and Lexi was trying to comfort her.

"Something wrong, girls?" I asked as Brady and I knelt beside them.

"Someone stole her teddy bear." Lexi said.

"And I'm sure it's one of the big kids who did it for spite." Gabby sobbed as Lexi looked at one of the photos.

"Gabby, you're right. Look at this. It's a picture of Jessie's room." Lexi said as we all looked at the picture.

"And there's my teddy bear! Hidden under her pillow!" Gabby said.

"Incredible." Lexi said.

"Ah, who would've believed it? Soon she'll be playing with dolls." Brady said.

"Okay. Come on, now. We gotta find her." Gabby said.

"If Rita catches us in the dorm, we're in big trouble, Gabby." Lexi said.

"You go back to your room. We'll handle this." I said, referring to me and Brady, as I took the picture.

Brady and I were in Jessie's destroyed room looking around, but we couldn't find Gabby's teddy bear.

We then walked back to the auditorium to finish getting everything set up.

"What happened to Jessie… It was… It was kinda weird, don't you think?" Chelsea said.

"It was a short circuit. A simple short circuit. What else could it be?" DJ asked.

"I'm not so sure. And you know just what I mean."

"Anyway, let's play it real cool. Walls have ears." Jordan said as Kate and Amanda walked by.

Jordan then stood to her feet and stretched. "Well, I've gotta go now and get ready for the prom tonight." She said, then looked at the others. "Sometimes being a day student can be a total drag."

"Don't complain. No one wakes you at six am, you have hot water, and you don't have to sleep next to smelly Brady." DJ said.

_Outside the infirmary, General POV_

Mrs. Wolf ran into Brady.

"Brady? Are you looking for something?" She asked him.

"No, ma'am. I just heard about what happened to Rita. Do they know who attacked her?"

"No. For now, I think our gym teacher could use some rest." She replied as she threw a piece of paper away, then walked off.

Brady pulled out the paper and saw it was a drawing of a teddy bear.

"X.A.N.A.? In a teddy bear?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Brady said.

"He's always there when you least expect him." Chelsea said.

"Okay, guys. Who goes and who stays here?" Jacob asked.

"We can't have a solo mission. It's too dangerous without Jordan. If you go alone, you never know what you're gonna find over there." Chelsea said.

"I volunteer." Brady said.

"What did I just say, huh?"

"Well, have you got any other ideas? There've been two accidents. We can't leave the school unguarded. And even going back in time, if there's an accident, it's all over."

"Brady's right." Jacob said.

"You two go, and I'll stay. If I find any clues, I'll pass them on to you." DJ said. "Go on and say 'hi' to you-know-who for me." He told Chelsea.

"Mm-hmm." She said while blushing.

She, Jacob, and Brady then took off to the warehouse.

"Christopher? Christopher, it's Chelsea. Do you read me?" Chelsea said, and Christopher's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi there." He answered.

"We think X.A.N.A. has launched an attack. Have you noticed anything?"

"No, nothing. But we can take a closer look."

"Christopher, I'm sending Brady and Jacob. DJ had to stay behind to watch for any virus action at school." She said as she prepared their virtualiztion. "They look ready to go. How are things with you, DJ?"

"It looks like we have a problem. A big one." DJ replied.

Jacob and Brady stepped into two of the four scanners.

"Transfer Brady. Transfer Jacob."

The scanners closed.

"Scanner Brady. Scanner Jacob."

"Virtualization."

_Brady's POV_

Jacob and I landed in the Desert. We both turned and saw Christopher waving at us. Once we spotted him, we ran to him.

_"Chelsea."_ We all heard DJ. _"It's bad, huh? The bear got out of the school."_

"If it's under X.A.N.A.'s control, it'll only become much madder. It'll go for anyone that's around. Especially his mortal enemies, like you." Christopher said.

_"Oh, Jordan!" _DJ exclaimed.

We looked down at the crater. "You see that? The tower that X.A.N.A. has activated can't be too far away." Christopher said as he sensed the pulsations.

"Well, uh, not down there, anyway." I said.

"Maybe on the neighboring plateaus." He then suggested.

"Too late. Here comes the reception committee." I said as five Roachsters approached.

"Guys, take good care of Christopher." Chelsea ordered me and Jacob.

"We'll do our best." I said.

"Supersmoke!" Jacob shouted after grabbing Christopher's arm, turning both of them into silver smoke.

"Brady! What's going on?" Chelsea asked me as I started dodging the lasers.

"Laser Arrows." I said and the laser arrows shot out of my paws, destroying one of them. Jacob smoked back to help me, but I got hit.

"Brady, you just lost another ten life points." Chelsea told me.

"No kidding." I said as Jacob and I took cover with Christopher.

"Guys, I'm afraid we haven't any choice." Christopher told us when I saw a vision of him falling.

Once it passed, the three of us took off running.

_On Earth, DJ's POV_

I rang the doorbell to Jordan's house a few times, and she finally answered the door.

"DJ!" She said when I rushed inside. "Watch it, will you?"

"Sorry. Are your parents home?" I asked.

"No, they went out."

"Okay. Come on. We can't stay here."

"Hey, would you mind explaining?"

The ground started to shake. "We don't have time. Come on." I said, then we took off running.

_On Lyoko, Jacob's POV_

We kept running down the crater with those Roachsters still chasing us.

"Brady and Jacob, be careful. You both only have 50 life points left." Chelsea told us.

"Got it, Chelsea." I said.

"Laser Arrows!" Brady said taking out three of them, but one ended up causing Christopher to lose his balance and fall. After I grabbed his arm, I jammed my sword into the wall until we stopped.

"We can't leave you alone for one second, huh?" Brady joked as he approached us.

"Guys, I think I found something." Christopher said as he looked at a cave.

_"Chelsea, it's DJ. Jordan's with me. We're coming back to the school to evacuate everyone. Tell Brady and Jacob to move it. It's getting rough around here." _DJ said.

"Brady and Jacob, hurry up. Teddy's getting real angry." Chelsea told us.

"Okay, okay." Brady said.

"The tower can't be too far away. Let's see, now." Christopher said.

Suddenly, a Megatank was heading our way and we ran for our lives until we made it to the tower.

"We found the tower, Chelsea." I said.

"Great. Well done. Now all you have to do is deactivate it." Chelsea told us.

"Okay. Just give us a minute to say hello to an old buddy of ours." Brady said, placing his paws on his hips.

_"Cut the courtesy. You and Jacob only have 50 life points left. You can't let him hit you."_

"Then we're gonna have to time it just right." I said as Brady prepared to fire while I readied my sword.

The Megatank fired at us, but we both moved out of the way.

"Now that's what I call a really warm welcome." Brady said.

"You got that right." I said as the monster fired at me and devirtualized me. I banged my fist against the scanner, as I always did when I was devirtualized.

"Brady, it's up to you." Chelsea said.

_On Lyoko, General POV_

The Megatank fired at Brady, and he dodged the attack.

"Chelsea, Brady's not gonna make it on his own!" Christopher said.

"Yes, he will." Jacob said.

"Brady, go on. You have to hit the target." Chelsea said.

Brady managed to jump onto the monster and lined up his shot.

"Impact." He said, then fired, destroying the Megatank.

_"Go on, Christopher. It's up to you."_ Chelsea said.

Christopher then entered the tower, levitated to the top and placed his hand on the interface.

Christopher

CODE: LYOKO

The tower was deactivated and the Return to the Past program was launched.

"DJ, would you be my date?" Gabby asked and DJ walked over to her.

"I'd be glad to, Gabby. I'll see you here at 8." He said.

"Really?" Gabby said.

"Why, sure. You're not too mad at me, are you, Jordan?"

"Not at all. Anyway, my secret admirer will take me tonight. Right, Brady?" Jordan said.

"What?! But, DJ, you're gonna go with that- that silly baby?!" Jessie asked.

"That's right. I sure am. But don't worry. When your brain gets another neuron or two, maybe I'll go out with you too."

_Meanwhile, in France, Aelita's POV_

I smiled as wide as I possibly could when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in."

My friends came into my room.

"You're not crying?" Odd asked, and Yumi smacked him upside the head for that.

"You guys have got to see this." I told them and they walked over to my computer. "Look at this. I got hundreds of replies and there's still more coming in. No leads yet, but it's incredible. An entire solidarity chain is being created to help me find my brother. All this gives me incredible strength."

"We'll find him, Aelita. I promise." Jeremy told me.

**That's chapter three. Will Aelita find her long lost brother? Only time will tell. Anyway, y'all know the process.**


End file.
